APEX
by 5torm 5urge
Summary: After two months of work, here's what I got. This is a MLP BASED story, by the way. Humanized.


_The Scene opens with a blank piece of papyrus, in a rather dark room lit by dim candles. A flame flickers, illuminating the paper some more. A single line is drawn across the page by an unknown force. The off-screen female narrator begins the story slowly._

Narrator: At the dawn of known time, there were 3 races of apex. The first was known as Earths. The second group was known as the magicks, they were of special talent in magical fields.

_Slowly, a human shown farming is drawn, and then another human, dressed in fancy robe, is shown casting a spell on a fruit farmed by the earths as they look on._

The other race were known as the wings: As such, they could fly.

_A human with wings standing proud is shown facing away from the other two races on the paper._

The magicks and earths got along well; but unrest grew. The wings resented the magick's allyship with the earths.

_A meeting is shown between the three, naturally, the representative to the earth clan and the representative to the magicks are arguing with the wings representative._

This relationship caused a war between the two sides. The wings were doomed from the start.

_A wing soldier is shown swooping down on a huddling group of earths and a magick who is casting a spell against the attacker._

With the magick's knowledge, their allyship produced weapons to combat their attackers.

_Earths, now armed with primitive firearms, are shown firing at a few attacking wings._

The wings were wiped off the planet for their dire loyalty.

_The bodies of wings are shown being trampled on by earths and magicks._

No one has seen a living wing since the end of the war, 340 years ago standard time.

_The papyrus is shown being lifted away._

_The scene cuts, and Bruce Springsteen's 'Tenth Avenue Freezeout' is heard, the camera dollies down to a musician on the piano, one on the sax and one on the electric guitar, playing the song. The guitarist is singing as a crowd is dancing, dressed in Ninety sixties-esque dress, dancing along to the song._

_The view lifts, revealing it's a get-together in a small american town in what seems like the ninety seventies._

_A scroll appears across the bottom: _**340 Years, 6 Months, 4 Days, 9 Hours, 20 Minutes, 47 seconds since last sighting. **_The seconds tick forward 4 times before the scroll fades._

_Two teenagers walk alongside the crowd, in between them and the parking lot, filled with late 60's-era vehicles, along with a few 50's-era and 70's era vehicles too. _

_The two boys are friends, but they aren't chatting, just walking together. One has blue and white hair, is dressed in a leather jacket with jeans, along with some headphones on and a watch. The other is dressed in jeans and a hoodie, the hoodie pulled tight over his hair, along with a cross necklace. They reach the end of the sidewalk and a red 1964 1/2 Mustang pulls up, a few junkies jumping out of it. They pass by the two teenagers, purposely bumping into them. The teenagers ignore them._

_The Beatle's 'Lady Madonna' starts playing as the two start walking down an alley, rather quickly, jumping over trash cans and other things, racing. The leather-jacket one jumps over the hood of a white 1970 AMC Javelin, making a loud dent sound as the intro credits start rolling. At the end of the alley, the two laugh once more and jump into a brown Jeep Gladiator J20 Pickup, a the title appears in fanciful letters: _**APEX. **

_The jeep drives one of the youngsters to a two story blue ranch house, where he gets off as the final credits roll. The other teenager hops out of the pickup and runs off down another alley._

_The blazer teenager yells to him before he can proceed though._

Teenager: STORM!

_The other teenager turns around and stops running._

Teenager: SEE YOU TOMMORROW, RIGHT?

Storm: Yeah, Spin..Bye!

_Spin smiles and walks inside._

_Scene cuts to Spin opening his eyes. The same scroll rolls again: _**340 Years, 6 Months, 5 Days, 0 Hours, 14 Minutes, 3 seconds since last sighting. **_Spin quickly dresses and runs out of the door with his backpack. The scene cuts again to him hopping out of a Tan 1976 Buick Riviera and into the school on the dreary, cloudy day. He is greeted by Storm, who is wearing a short sleeved hoodie with purple and black leg warmers on his arms, and jeans again. Storm lightly gives Spin a hug before releasing him and walking into the school._

Spin: Why do you always hug me, man?

_Spin casts a glance at his friend._

Storm: I..Uhh..I dunno.

_Storm shrugs a little bit. The chatter of the hallway now drowns them out._

_Scene cuts to the end of the school day. Spin walks out of detention with a girl with light blue and white hair. The two are happily chatting as they exit the school. The camera cuts to the crying from of Storm, who is sitting between two trash cans on the street, near a few cars._

_Spin looks concerned and walks over to where his friend is crying._

Spin: Storm..? Bro? You okay?

_Storm continues crying however. Spin sits next to him and puts an arm around him slowly, trying to comfort him. Storm pushes it off, and it's revealed he's holding a Webley MK. IV revolver in one unsteady handing, slightly pointing it at his head. Spin jumps a bit._

Spin: WHERE THE HELL'D YOU GET THAT?

_Storm just sobbingly puts it to his head, it shaking in his unsteady hand._

Spin: BRO! NO!

_Spin kicks it out of his hand. Storm's unsteady hand retracts and he holds his head, bawling._

_Spin motions for the girl to leave and she does so. Spin turns back to Storm._

Spin: What the hell is wrong with you?

_Storm doesn't respond._

Spin: Bro...what's wrong?

_Spin sits beside him, slowly putting an arm around his crying friend, then the other, hugging him slowly and awkwardely._

_Storm momentarily stops crying and looks at his friend. They're very close._

Storm: Are you..hugging..me?

Spin: Yes! Tell me what's wrong already!

_Storm sniffles._

Storm: I-I..I can't tell you...

Spin: Why the hell not?

_Storm shrugs his friend off and hops up, grabbing his saxophone, which isn't seen until now._

Storm: I-I..I have to go...

_He runs down the street, Spin sitting there dumbfounded._

_Scene slowly cuts to Storm standing on a stage in front of a deserted dancefloor, holding his saxophone the same from the opening scene, along with another teenager slightly larger than him, wearing a reporter-esque hat and blue and white hair, sitting at a piano, along with a guitarist with a grey and white mohawk and one shorter teenager with very light blue hair, sitting at some drums. The scroll appears yet again: _**340 Years, 6 Months, 12 Days, 14 Hours, 47 Minutes, 21 seconds since last sighting.**

_Spin, still wearing his hoodie down tight (He does this throughout the film except on special occasion) is sitting on a roof opposite the stage, with binocullars in his hand, lying prone._

_Storm looks back at the guitarist._

Storm: *Sighs* Alright, wanna try that one more time?

Mohawk: Which one?

Storm: Strawberry Fields Forever.

Drummer: What's with you and The Beatles?

Storm: Come on Eiffel, you're the one who wanted to do this anyway.

Eiffel: I know, but that's just because it's my favorite Beatles song.

Storm: Whatever, man.

_The mohawk teenager gives Storm a light hug._

Mohawk: What's wrong?

Storm: I dunno..just...Spin...

_The hatted teenager sits down._

Hat: Oh?

Storm: Yeah...

Eiffel: What happened?

Storm: He caught me crying outside the school...

Mohawk: You were crying AGAIN?

_Storm casts a semi-glare at him._

Storm: I always cry, you know that...

Hat: Why?

Storm: I...I'm not going to talk about this...

Eiffel: Come on man, it'll help the band..

Storm: How?

Hat: It just will, okay?

_The others now sit in a circle around him._

Storm: *Sighs* I..You guys know I'm gay, right?

Eiffel: You're acting like we're not...

Hat: Yeah, man.

_Storm chuckles and sits on the ground in the circle._

Storm: When you like someone who's not gay it's kind of hard...

_All three of them snort at 'hard'._

Storm: Oh come on..

_They burst into laughter, and Storm chuckles a bit._

Storm: Guys..really...he...he's not gay...

Eiffel: Have you ever asked him?

Storm: No...how in holy hell would I ask him THAT?

Mohawk: Like this: *Imitating Storm's voice* Hey Spin, are you gay?

Storm: Like it's that easy.

Eiffel: It really is.

Hat: But hasn't he been with like every girl in the school?

_Eiffel counts on his fingers. _

Eiffel: Lyra...Stella...Blueberry...That's like, all of them, yeah.

Storm: So yeah, he's not gay.

Hat: But he could be bi.

Storm: I really doubt that...

Mohawk: Why?

Storm: Haven't you seen what he's like when I hug him?

Eiffel: Yeah...

Storm: So he's probably not gay.

_Eiffel fakes a yawn._

Hat: We should probably have this argument later...

Eiffel: Damn straight, Flash.

_Flash blushes a bit._

Mohawk: So we gonna go get something to eat?

Storm: Let's just go back to the apartment and cuddle...

_Eiffel blushes now._

Whoof: Uhh...okay then...

_The four get up._

Mohawk: What's with you and cuddling anyway?

_Storm leans over and plants a kiss on his cheek, him blushing immediately._

Storm: Because you're just so cuddle-able, Thunder!

Thunder: Well..I..uhh..thanks...

_The four walk off the stage in a group, but not really touching. _

_The camera cuts back to Spin. He's sitting with his shoulders on his knees, holding his head._

Spin: What in...oh..crap..

_He hops down onto a fire escape, slides down the ladder then dives off the side, landing on the ground, doing a roll and running towards where the four are walking together._

_They all cross the street quickly, Spin trailing a little behind._

_Thunder is the first to reach some stairs, where he runs up them and bolts open the door, holding it open for the other three, then closing it as he walks inside. Spin appears from behind a trash can and looks around for a way in. He spots a ladder and leans it against the wall climbing up to a fire escape, with a closed window showing the inside of the apartment is. He peers inside._

_Camera cuts to Storm and Thunder together on a couch, Thunder holding Storm under his arm, along with Flash and Eiffel next to them, in a similar pose, Eiffel holding Flash._

Spin: *To himself* He's GAY?

_Storm looks affectionately up at Thunder as he looks back. Storm plants a kiss on his cheek and turns back to the TV._

_Spin looks away from the window._

_He breathes heavily. Spin looks through the window once more before hopping down from the fire escape, walking home slowly, thinking._

_Scene cuts to the morning, with Storm waking up. He opens one eye slowly to find himself in bed with his three other friends, Eiffel sleeping to one side of him with Flash, Thunder having his arm around Storm and sleeping behind. They're all clothed. The scroll appears: _**340 Years, 6 Months, 12 Days, 23 Hours, 2 Minutes, 36 seconds since last sighting.**

_Storm sighs happily and closes his eyes again._

_Scene cuts to Spin drinking a soda at the soda fountain in town, the fountain happily painted orange, the attendant chatting up some older costumers. Storm paces in with a female companion with purple hair, wearing an tan blouse and black pants along with dress shoes._

Storm: So your brother just walked in?

Girl: *Sigh* Yeah...

Storm: Hehe. That Comet...I'll see you later, Symph, okay?

Symph: Bye, Storm.

_Symph walks out of the building as Storm proceeds to sit next to his friend as the scroll appears once more: _**340 Years, 6 Months, 13 Days, 15 Hours, 7 Minutes, 43 seconds since last sighting.**

Storm: Hey, Spin!

Spin: Hey, Storm...

Storm: What's wrong?

_Spin looks at him._

Spin: What's this with you and Thunder?

_Storm freezes._

Storm: Uhh..I don't know what you're talking about!

_Spin glares at him._

Spin: I saw you four together...very...together...

_Storm sheds a bead of sweat._

Storm: Umm...W-what?

Spin: Together...*quietly* cuddling...

Storm: Uhh...I think you're seeing things, Spin...

_Storm grins sheepishly. Spin laughs and punches him playfully._

Spin: Mm..you're a good actor, you know? I can't believe you let them touch you like that though.

Storm: Huhh..?

Spin: Oh come on! You know you're not gay! I've seen you with the...ladies...

_He chuckles again._

Spin: Come on man, we're wingmen. You an' me.

Storm: UHh..yeah...yeah we are...

Spin: Listen, there's a party over at Surf's tonight...Wanna come?

Storm: I..I wouldn't have it any other way.

Spin: Good! You be at my house, 8 PM sharp..nothing too fancy, eh?

Storm: Never.

_Spin chuckles optimistically before getting up and walking out of the building, leaving Storm to think on his own._

_Scene cuts to Spin and Storm standing outside the house party, lights going off in multiple colors with fireworks being prepared in the foreground by a few teenagers with mixed colored hair as a few girls look on._

_Storm and Spin proceed inside to the crowd, walking to the outside of it and sitting down at the bar where a bartender with ruby red hair pours them two drinks then wonders off. A girl with dark and light blue hair walks up to the bar._

Spin: Vinyl!

_She blushes._

Vinyl: Hey Spin..Hey...ohh...Hel-lo Stormm...

_Storm blushes deep red at Vinyl noticing his blazer, under it a purple and black t-shirt along with some jeans._

Storm: I..uh..Hey Vinyl..

Vinyl: Hey Storm, can you help me with something privately?

Storm: Oh..uhh...sure..

_Vinyl grabs his hand and walks jovily through the crowd to the back of the house where a staircase is, it's empty. She proceeds up it with him aridly following her._

Storm: So..uhh..what's it you need help with?

Vinyl: I need you to tell me how I look in this~

_Vinyl leaves Storm on the bed and walks into the bathroom. Storm looks around admiring the nice room._

_A few minutes later, she returns, the camera not showing her appearance yet._

Vinyl: Waddya think?

_Storm looks and immediately freezes. The camera cuts to show Vinyl in a seductive maid outfit, her pantyhoses obviously being shown._

Storm: Uhh...It looks..um...so...very...awesome...

_Vinyl giggles._

Vinyl: Hehe..what's wrong big fella?

_Vinyl walks up and pushes him back onto the bed. He brings himself fully onto it as she walks around hopping on the bed herself, sitting on his legs, her legs hanging off the sides, her crotch hidden by her dress._

Storm: I..umm..Vinyl...Are you...coming onto me?

Vinyl: I dunno..do you want me to?

Storm: I..uhh...I just..don't...uhh..know..if we should.. do...this..

Vinyl: Why not?

Storm: What if Octavia found out?

Vinyl: Ohh...I didn't..consider..her...

Storm: You look...really..really..uhh...sexy..in that though...

Vinyl: You really think?

Storm: Yeah...

_Vinyl slowly climbs off of him and stands, looking at herself in the mirror. He gets up and stands next to her._

Storm: Look...What happened here doesn't leave this room...right?

Vinyl: Right...

_Storm kisses her on the cheek, pauses, then leaves, Vinyl still looking at herself in the mirror. Storm looks back at her through the doorway, thinks for a second, then rushes downstairs. He grabs a black haired girl by the arm and pulls her aside._

Girl: Oh, Storm!

Storm: Hey Octavia..There's something Vinyl wants you to see..

Octavia: Ah, okay..

_Storm leads her back to the staircase and points to the door. Octavia walks through and gasps as Storm closes the door behind them, smirking, and walking back downstairs. He finds Spin outside._

Storm: Hey bro..

Spin: What happened?

Storm: I'm not gonna talk about it.

Spin: Ahh...welll...wanna go home?

Storm: Sure...

_The camera fades out to the stars._

_After a few seconds, the camera cuts back down to the collected band on the stage: Storm on the electric guitar, Thunder on the other guitar, Eiffel on the drums and Flash singing The Who's 'Won't get fooled again' as the scroll reappears: _**340 Years, 6 Months, 14 Days, 6 Hours, 3 Minutes, 6 seconds since last sighting. **_It appears to be early afternoon._

_The stands are empty, except for Spin. He's sitting on the front row and watching them avidly. At the end of the song, Storm wanders over to him and sits beside him as the rest of the band are putting away their instruments._

Storm: Hey...

_Spin looks at him._

Spin: Hey..

_Storm looks around. _

Spin: You okay..?

Storm: Just...didn't get much sleep...

Spin: Why not...

Storm: I..

Spin: You were crying weren't you...

Storm: W-what? No! Of course not!

Spin: Stop lying, your eyes are red...

Storm: I...*Sigh* Okay...yeah..I was...

Spin: Why do you cry so much?

Storm: I told you, I can't tell you...

Spin: Why not...

_Storm gets up._

Storm: I'm going home...

Spin: Wait..

_Storm walks away briskly._

_Spin looks around and gets up._

_The scene cuts to Spin following Storm down a street with lots of run-down buildings and gangsters on the sidewalks, and old rusty cars on the street. The scroll apperas: _**340 Years, 6 Months, 14 Days, 7 Hours, 16 Minutes, 45 seconds since last sighting.**

_Storm turns the corner and enters a junkyard, and Spin stays at the entrance, watching him. After a few seconds he sneaks in also, using junk for cover. He watches as Storm sits down in an organized circle of Junked Cars and other assorted things, he sits inside a destroyed freight car which is sunk into the ground. He leans back onto an old matress and sighs. Spin takes cover again and thinks._

Spin: What the hell is he doing here...

_He looks back as Storm pulls a rotting blanket over his body, which is still fully clothed, and his head on a rotting pillow, closing his eyes._

_Spin sneaks out of covers, and the scene cuts to Storm opening his eyes to Spin, being lit up by the fire outside the railroad car, Spin's arms on his knees._

Storm: S-spin..?

_Spin doesn't respond._

_Storm sits up after a moments pause. _

Spin: Why didn't you tell me...

Storm: I..I didn't know how to..

Spin: Why are you here? Why aren't you with your parents?

Storm: They're dead.

_Spin looks at him in disbelief._

Spin: Y-you're kidding right?

Storm: Why would I kid about something like _this?_

Spin: I..I never knew..

Storm: Yeah.

Spin: Well...why do you live here..? Shouldn't you be in a shelter or something?

Storm: They kicked me out...

Spin: Oh...

_They pause for a moment._

Spin: You're living with me now.

Storm: That's funny.

Spin: I'm not kidding..

Storm: I can't live with you..

Spin: Why not?

_Storm sighs and looks Spin in the eyes._

Storm: I like you, Spin.

Spin: I like you too..

Storm: No, more than a friend..

_Spin chuckles and plants a kiss on Storm's cheek._

Spin: I know.

_Storm blushes immediately._

Storm: But..you're straight!

Spin: Bi..

Storm: Well..fine...but..okay..

Spin: Come on...

_Storm sighs and gets up, grabbing his saxophone and a small duffle bag._


End file.
